Flu
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Ji Min mengunjungi kekasihnya yang sakit. Memang sih, harusnya ia tidak ke sini karena kekasihnya tak pernah menerima tamu saat sakit. Tapi jika sudah khawatir, bagaimana?/Bad Summary/MinYoon/Yaoi FanFic! DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Flu**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Yaoi, Ficlet, School-life, T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Cast:**

 **-Min Yoon Gi a.k.a Suga (BTS)**

 **-Park Ji Min (BTS)**

 **-And OC**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Absurd, Aneh, Yaoi FanFic! Pair: MinSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Inspirasinya waktu Shi lgi sakit flu. Dah, itu aja. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

CLEK!

Ji Min didapati tengah tersenyum dengan cengiran bodohnya, sementara sang pemilik apartement mematung memberi tatapan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian...

"Masuklah, Ji Minnie..." persilahkan sang tuan rumah. Cengiran bodoh itu makin lebar saja sembari memasuki _apartement_ kekasihnya. "Mau minum apa?" tanya sang tuan rumah sembari menoleh pada Ji Min yang mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu tanpa dipersilahkan. Masih bersama cengiran itu, tentunya. Lama-lama Shi pengen tendang dia ke rumah asalnya V.

"Tidak perlu, Hyung. Bukankah Hyungie sedang sakit? Sebaiknya istirahat saja." ujar Ji Min menolak halus. Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk mengerti dan melangkah menuju ranjangnya di susul Ji Min.

Kekasih manis milik Park Ji Min ini sedang sakit, rupanya. Bahkan hingga absen kuliah hari ini. Ji Min panik sebenarnya. Tapi saat tahu apa yang terjadi, ternyata hanya flu.

"Kau tidak tahu, flu ini sungguh menyiksaku, astaga~" itulah alasan yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu saat Ji Min menanyakan alasan kenapa kekasihnya ini tidak masuk kuliah hari ini.

Ji Min mendudukan dirinya di samping ranjang kekasihnya setelah menarik kursi dari meja belajar kekasihnya.

"Masih belum membaik, eh?" tanya Ji Min seraya mengusap surai blonde kekasih mungilnya.

Lihatlah! Bahkan keadaan kekasihnya ini terlihat sangat kacau. Rambut berantakan, mata berair, hidung merah, bibir yang terus terbuka untuk menjamah _oxigen_. Eh, tunggu. Coret bagian terakhir. Ji Min tidak mau terpancing untuk mencium kekasihnya atau besok ia akan mendapat tanda merah di wajah dan memar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Kekasihnya ini tidak suka ada orang yang dekat-dekat dengannya karena takut orang yang berada di dekatnya tertular.

"Ji Minnie, berhenti mengusapiku dan menjauhlah. Atau pulang sekalian. Aku tidak mau kau tertular." nah, kan. Baru aja Shi bilangin.

"Ani, Hyung. Sepertinya kali ini flu berat, ya?" tanya Ji Min. "Apa saja yang Hyung makan, eoh?"

"Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh, Ji Minnie." jawab namja blonde itu. Ji Min mengangguk percaya.

"Camilan?"

"..."

Kali ini hening. Ji Min menaikan sebelah alisnya. Nah, ada apa ini?

"Makan apa untuk camilan, Suga Hyungie~?" ulang Ji Min dengan intonasi semanis mungkin, meski di telinga Suga terdengar mengerikan.

"Es krim." cicit Suga.

"Mwo?" si pendek nan hitam ini pura-pura tuli.

"Aku banyak makan es krim. Kau puas?" Suga berucap takut. Ji Min berdecak.

"Hyung, ini musim gugur dan sebentar lagi musim dingin. Udara sudah mulai dingin dan kau masih berani-beraninya memakan makanan manis dan dingin itu?" Ji Min memulai maklumat.

"Kau juga mengakuinya jika itu enak." gumam Suga pelan.

"Mwo?" Ji Min sepertinya benar-benar tuli.

"Ani." jawab Suga singkat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba Ji Min menaiki ranjangnya dan membuat Suga menjerit.

GREB!

Ji Min memeluk Suga dengan erat sementara yang dipeluk berusaha berontak.

"Sial! Otak Udang! Lepaskan aku! Menjauh dariku! Kau bisa sakit, Ji Minnie. Aku serius~" rengek Suga dengan wajah memelas. Tapi Ji Min -sayangnya- tetap menggeleng dan mempererat pelukannya.

Suga pasrah. Ia diam karena memang tak memiliki tenaga banyak. Tubuhnya lemas dan ia memang kedinginan. Lalu mulai menyamankan posisinya di pelukan Ji Min.

"Sudah minum obat siang ini?" tanya Ji Min tiba-tiba. Menghancurkan niatan Suga yang ingin menutup matanya. Padahal Suga sudah menggerutu dalam hati.

"Belum." ini terlalu jujur.

"Kalau begitu-"

"Ani! Nan gwaenchanayo. Aku hanya butuh makan yang banyak, lalu memastikan tubuhku hangat. Itu saja. Tak perlu pakai obat, arra?" potong Suga layaknya rap.

"Keundae, Hyu-"

"Sudah. Aku mau tidur." Suga memotongnya lagi. Ji Min hanya menghela nafas pasrah lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka dan mengeratkan lagi pelukannya. "Ji-"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang mencoba membuat tubuhmu hangat, Hyung." interupsi Ji Min. Suga mengatupkan bibirnya dan mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian menutup matanya.

Jujur saja Ji Min masih sangat khawatir. Rasanya lebih baik dipukuli hingga babak belur oleh kekasihnya daripada melihatnya sedang sakit seperti ini. Ji Min jadi tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Ji Min masih sangat bersyukur Suga luluh akan bujukannya untuk berkunjung karena biasanya Suga tak menerima tamu saat sakit. Terlalu _paranoid_ orang yang berada di dekatnya akan tertular.

Ji Min memandang wajah pucat Suga. Memandangnya lekat nan intens lalu mendaratkan bibirnya... di kening sang kekasih pucatnya.

" _Get well soon_ , Suga Hyungie~" bisik Ji Min seraya tersenyum lembut.

Jika ia tertular sehabis ini, ia sungguh lapang dada menerimanya. Semoga saja Suga tidak marah dan mematahkan tulang Ji Min.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Joseonghamnida utk kata2 kasar bagi Ji Min. Bercanda. Readers-nim gak usah demo, ya... Calm down. Just... review, please... ^^**


End file.
